La primera amistad siempre es la más importante
by xTsuMinx
Summary: Una historia contada por Mary sobre el primer amigo que tuvo en esa galería, algún tiempo antes de conocer a Ib y Garry. Aunque, no todo salió tan bien como esperaba. De las experiencias se aprende, y nunca volvería a cometer el mismo error. Colección de Drabbles.
1. Todos los días

**¡Hola a todos! Soy la autora de esto :B**

**Es una colección de drabbles hechos por mí, con una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió al pensar en si alguna vez hubo alguien que entrara a la galería antes que Ib y Garry. Y el por qué del carácter de Mary y su desesperación por ocultar su secreto.**

**Esto fue lo que salió de todo eso uvu**

**Habrá un poco de Mary/OC, pero no demasiado, no es romance en sí, sino, amistad uvu**

**Espero que les guste xD No quise hacerlo como one-shot porque... no sé... sentí que mataría el suspenso que siempre se pone en los drabbles(?) Además que no todo lo que pasa es seguido. Probablemente duró un buen tiempo dentro del museo...**

**En fin, disfruten la historia ;v; ya la tengo terminada, así que subiré un drabble por día (son 11 y un extra en total, no es mucho xD).**

_**Disclaimer:**__** Ib (el juego) y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a kouri. Sólo la historia y el OC que aparece aquí es mío.**_

* * *

**.**

**La primera amistad siempre es la más importante.**

_Colección de drabbles de Mary._

_._

_1. Todos los días._

_._

Hoy también es un día normal aquí. Y como siempre, las únicas a mí alrededor son mis amigas, las muñecas. Todo siempre está oscuro, y en silencio; claro que, todas las pinturas del lugar hacen ruido, pero no es un ruido de alguna persona real.

Hoy también es un día normal aquí. Simplemente vago por la habitación donde se encuentra mi marco, mirando las paredes, de las cuales no puedo escapar.

Quiero salir. Realmente quiero salir de este lugar. Quiero ser libre, como aquéllos observadores con ojos grandes y sonrisas amplias.

Hoy también es un día normal aquí.

O eso creí, hasta que un ruido extraño resuena en todo este mundo.

.

* * *

**Ese ha sido el primero. Como dije, son drabbles, así que no son muy largos. uvu**

**Mañana publicaré el siguiente. Y más o menos a partir del tercero se pone mejor, o eso creo yo xD**

**Hasta luego x3**


	2. Lo extraño en la normalidad de siempre

**Aquí vuelvo yo con la continuación :3 recuerden que el juego Ib no me pertenece y es sólo de kouri xD esta trama sí es mía y el OC, sólo eso xD**

* * *

_._

**La primera amistad siempre es la más importante.**

Colección de drabbles de Mary.

_._

_2. Lo extraño en la normalidad de siempre._

.

Escuché algo que llamó mi atención enseguida. No es un ruido proveniente de las pinturas. Tampoco es un ruido que las muñecas hicieron.

¿Qué podría ser? Tengo que salir de este cuarto y averiguarlo.

Cada paso que camino fuera de mi lugar lo doy con sigilo. Nunca había salido de ahí, me siento extraña; pero al mismo tiempo, siento como si hubiera ganado un poco de libertad. Todo parece tan grande, asombroso.

Y el ruido.

Tengo que encontrarlo, saber de dónde vino. Es un ruido extraño. Como una voz extraña.

Así sigo avanzando, notando que algunas de mis amigas pinturas están más alteradas de lo usual.

¿Qué está pasando?

Esto no es algo normal.

.

* * *

**El segundo drabble x3 ya a partir de mañana se pondrá bueno(?) o eso espero xDDD! (eso es según yo uvu)**

**Espero lo disfruten x3**


	3. El niño en el museo

**La primera amistad siempre es la más importante.**

Colección de drabbles de Mary

.

_3. El niño en el museo._

.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunta el niño que ahora tengo frente a mí.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Repito con curiosidad, sin dejar de mirarlo.

¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Quién es esta persona? Y no parece que tenga ganas de responderme.

Él vuelve a hablar luego de un tiempo.

— ¿También eres del museo?

¿Del museo? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso este niño es una persona real?

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrío ampliamente, me acerco a él y le tomo de una mano.

— Mi nombre es Mary —me presento con alegría, no puedo echarme para atrás—, encantada de conocerte.

— Yo soy Ethan.

Al escuchar su nombre al fin, comienzo a agitar su mano de arriba abajo.

Y nunca se dio cuenta que no respondí su pregunta.

.

* * *

**El tercer drabble, como pueden ver uvu y ya hizo su aparición el OC~**

**No espero que les guste tanto el OC, ya que no tendrá un buen final que digamos xD**

**Recuerden que el juego Ib no me pertenece, es de kouri 83**


	4. El supuesto peligro alrededor

**La primera amistad siempre es la más importante**

Colección de drabbles de Mary

.

_4. El supuesto peligro alrededor._

.

— ¡Tienes que correr más rápido!

— ¡Lo intento!

— ¿Quieres que las pinturas nos atrapen?

Es tan divertido. Nunca me había divertido tanto.

Ambos corremos de mis hermanas mayores, las damas de colores. Se supone que debo estar asustada, así que pongo mi cara como si de verdad lo estuviera. Pero sé que ellas no me harán daño.

Aunque no sé qué harían con Ethan. Pero no dejaría que le lastimaran, es un niño muy interesante. Y es muy divertido.

— ¡Entremos aquí! —Exclamo con seguridad, abriendo la puerta a la que llegamos y cerrándola en cuanto estuvimos dentro.

— ¡Este lugar es muy peligroso! —Dice él con una voz muy alta, yo sólo volteo a verlo— ¡Hay peligros a cada vuelta de la esquina!

Lo que él no sabe es que yo nunca lo vi como peligro.

— Tienes razón —Respondo, poniendo un rostro serio.

Pero, tengo que pretender, ¿cierto?

.

* * *

**Ese ha sido el cuarto drabble c:**

**Espero que les guste~ hasta el siguiente ^^**


	5. La rosa de la vida

**La primera amistad siempre es la más importante**

Colección de drabbles de Mary

.

_5. La rosa de la vida._

.

— Ya me cansé de esto.

La suave voz de Ethan me hace mirarlo. Se ve cansado, y con miedo. Si sigue de esa manera se puede enfermar; si eso pasa, ya no podremos divertirnos juntos.

Me siento junto a él, dispuesta a decirle muchas cosas bonitas para que se calme, hasta que noto algo que sobresale de su bolsillo.

— ¿Eso es una rosa? —Pregunto con curiosidad, mirándola fijamente.

No sabía que las rosas reales fueran así de bonitas. La que tiene es de color verde olivo. Es muy bonito.

— Sí, la tengo desde que entré aquí —Contestó él, con una leve sonrisa—. Esta rosa es como yo, si se lastima, yo también.

— Oh, pero mira que interesante.

— Tú también tienes una, ¿no?

Me quedo en silencio por esa pregunta. Los segundos pasan hasta que mi sonrisa vuelve y hablo otra vez.

— La tenía —Respondo con la seguridad de que estoy diciendo la verdad—. Pero, creo que la he perdido.

— ¡Eso no está bien! Tenemos que encontrar tu rosa.

Una vez que Ethan dice eso, se levanta y va hacia la puerta. Yo le sigo en silencio, sorprendida internamente.

¿Por qué algo así le sería tan importante?

.

* * *

**Drabble número cinco~~ Disfruten x3**

**Y perdón por subirlo tan tarde ;O; estaba entretenida y se me pasó uvu**


	6. El significado de la amistad

**La primera amistad siempre es la más importante**

Colección de drabbles de Mary

.

_6. El significado de la amistad._

.

Estamos corriendo de nuevo, esta vez escapando de una escultura sin cabeza. No he hablado mucho al estar pensando lo de la rosa, tengo que encontrar la manera de hacerme una falsa.

Aún no quiero que descubra la verdad.

Quiero divertirme un poco más, dejar atrás los aburridos días un poco más.

Y Ethan no parece sospechar sobre mí.

Estoy tan concentrada en mis pensamientos, que no me doy cuenta que había una mano en el piso y me tropiezo con ella.

Caigo rápidamente y mi frente se golpea con el suelo.

— ¡Eso duele! —Chillo con frustración mientras me toco la parte golpeada.

— ¡Mary! —Grita él desde lejos, cuando lo miro puedo notar una expresión rara en su cara.

— ¡Solo corre, luego te alcanzo!

Cuando volteo, miro a la escultura avanzar un poco, pero luego se detiene, como si no supiera qué hacer después. Le miro con desesperación, diciéndole que no es momento para tratarme bien, tiene que seguir con la actuación.

Algo me interrumpe; una mano me toma del brazo y me hace levantarme.

Es Ethan.

Comenzamos a correr nuevamente, sin mirar atrás.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Le pregunto, de verdad asombrada por lo que acaba de hacer— Te dije que corrieras.

— ¡No podía dejarte ahí! ¡Los amigos nunca se abandonan!

¿Amigos? Eso significa que lo somos.

¿Nunca se abandonan? A partir de ahora, siempre tendré eso presente.

.

* * *

**Sexto drabble c: Ahora sí subiéndolo a tiempo xD**

**Espero les guste~**


	7. La mejor manera para desear buena suerte

**La primera amistad siempre es la más importante**

Colección de drabbles de Mary

.

_7. La mejor manera para desear buena suerte._

.

Ethan se ve muy nervioso. Creo que las muchas esculturas un poco más adelante de nosotros tienen la culpa.

Es bueno que estemos escondidos detrás de una pared.

— ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a pasar con tantos maniquíes? —Se pregunta él, bastante preocupado.

— Debe haber alguna forma —Contesto con una pequeña sonrisa; tengo que animarlo— Creo que podríamos abrirnos paso entre ellas, no tendrían tiempo de responder.

Eso es lo que creo. Si yo estoy junto a mi amigo, seguramente no le harán daño.

— Eso se oye… muy peligroso.

Me acerco un poco más y le sonrío ampliamente. Parece que no confía en que yo le puedo ayudar.

— No te preocupes —Digo, lo más alegre posible—. Tengo buena suerte, todo saldrá bien.

Ethan suspira pesadamente. Le miro fijo, con curiosidad. No parece muy convencido.

— Lo dices porque tienes buena suerte —Habla él, con un volumen algo bajo—. En cambio yo, no la tengo.

— ¡Entonces te compartiré un poco de la mía!

Sin dejarlo reaccionar, me acerco mucho más y le doy un beso en la frente.

Cuando vuelvo a mi lugar, noto sus ojos sorprendidos y un extraño color rosa en sus mejillas.

Estoy segura que mi buena suerte le llegó.

.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer~ x3**


	8. Una buena razón para querer salir

**La primera amistad siempre es la más importante**

Colección de drabbles de Mary

.

_8. Una buena razón para querer salir._

.

Llegamos a la habitación de mis amigas, las muñecas.

Yo nunca había estado aquí, eran ellas quienes siempre me visitaban en mi lugar.

Cuando miro a Ethan, él se nota asustado. Eso me extraña, ¿acaso las muñecas no son bonitas? ¿Por qué las mira de esa manera?

— No quiero estar aquí… —dice él, bajando un poco la voz, como no queriendo que ellas lo escuchen.

— Pero puede que haya una salida —Reprocho algo frustrada.

No, aún no quiero que se vaya tan pronto.

— Lo sé, pero… —vuelve a hablar, sus ojos se ven muy atentos a todo. ¿De verdad tiene tanto miedo? — Estoy llegando a mi límite.

Miro toda la habitación un poco más. Mis amigas están todas quietas, pero parecen decirme algo con los ojos. ¿También quieren divertirse? Pero Ethan es mi amigo.

Me acerco a él, intentando formar una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

— Todo estará bien.

Me mira, incrédulo.

— No quiero que todo esté bien —me responde, casi enseguida— Quiero salir de aquí.

Después de eso, el silencio se forma entre los dos.

Y después de pensarlo un poco, decido hablar nuevamente.

— Yo también.

Ahora más que nunca.

.

* * *

**El segundo del día porque ayer se me pasó subir D:**

**Gracias por leer~**


	9. El nacimiento de la rosa falsa

**La primera amistad siempre es la más importante**

Colección de drabbles de Mary

.

_9. El nacimiento de la rosa falsa._

.

Cerca.

Está muy cerca.

La habitación en donde está mi marco se acerca cada vez más. O más bien, nosotros nos acercamos a ella.

Eso me está poniendo muy nerviosa. No sé qué pasaría si él descubre la verdad.

Pero si somos amigos, tal vez me aceptaría como soy. Tal vez debería decírselo.

Eso creo, pero aún no. Es demasiado pronto.

— Esto está mal —escucho decir a Ethan a mis espaldas—; no hemos podido encontrar tu rosa.

No le respondo.

¿Qué puedo hacer? Yo no tengo una rosa. Así que, debo crear una.

— ¡Creo que perdí mi rosa por aquí! —Exclamo de pronto, llamando su atención.

— ¿En serio? —Inquiere con curiosidad, sonriendo levemente— Te ayudaré a buscarla.

Niego rápidamente con la cabeza. Él pone una expresión de confusión.

Volteo para poner tenerlo de frente.

— No quiero causarte problemas —explico con tranquilidad—. Espera aquí y yo iré por ella.

No quiero que diga que no, así que corro apenas puedo. Me adelanto bastante, sintiendo alegría porque al fin podré hacer mi rosa, así no sospecharía sobre mí hasta que pudiera decirle la verdad.

Sé que me entenderá.

Cuando llego a mi lugar, saco muy rápido mi cuaderno para dibujar. Los crayones igual.

Comienzo a formar las líneas de lo que será mi futura rosa. Como mi cabello es amarillo, entonces la pondré de ese color. Además, me gusta mucho. Justo como las rosas que adornan mi cuadro.

En unos segundos está terminada. Y la puedo tomar entre mis manos.

Con esto ya puedo ser igual a Ethan.

Estoy tan feliz que hasta después escucho los pasos detrás de mí.

— ¿Mary?

.

* * *

**Gracias por leer~ :3**

**Esta vez habrá dos en un día porque se me pasó subir ayer ;v; Al rato estará subido.**


	10. Hay cosas que es mejor no saber

**La primera amistad siempre es la más importante**

Colección de drabbles de Mary

.

_10. Hay cosas que es mejor no saber._

.

¿Qué pasa?

¿Qué está haciendo aquí Ethan? ¿Acaso no le dije que me esperara?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Me pregunta él, un poco asustado, puedo notarlo.

— Yo iba a preguntar lo mismo —Respondo indirectamente, ya no sé qué hacer.

Nos quedamos mirando un buen tiempo, hasta que él ve lo que tengo en la mano y sonríe.

— ¡Encontraste tu rosa! —Exclama con felicidad, una que no había visto durante todo el tiempo en el que estuvo aquí— Es esa, ¿verdad?

¿No me ha descubierto?

— Sí, es esta.

— Eso es bueno —Él se acerca más a mí, yo me siento nerviosa—. Realmente tienes suerte, no le pasó nada.

Cuando está a unos centímetros frente a mí, puedo ver que su expresión de alegría cambia a una de completo terror.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto con desconfianza.

Él señala con la mano el marco que se encuentra al final de la habitación.

Es mi marco.

Pero él no puede ver su título desde lejos.

— El vidrio… está roto —habla él con un miedo inmenso— ¡Debe haber una de esas monstruosas pinturas cerca! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Ethan toma mi mano y sin dejarme responder comienza a caminar lo más rápido que puede hacia la puerta.

Le sigo hasta que decido que es suficiente.

No quiero ser una mentirosa, tengo que decirle a mi amigo lo que soy realmente.

Me detengo enseguida, logrando que Ethan igual lo haga. Él me mira con terror, confusión, y otras emociones más.

Me pregunto qué pensará de mí ahora.

Pero seguro me comprenderá, porque es mi amigo.

— Tengo que decirte algo —comienzo a hablar lo más seria posible; no quiero que piense que estoy bromeando—. Es algo sobre mí, muy importante.

— ¿Mary?

De pronto, señalo con el dedo el marco del final.

— ¿Sabes cuál es el título de esa pintura? —Mientras más palabras salen de mi boca, noto más pánico en los ojos de él— Su nombre es Mary.

Silencio.

Así continúa. Ethan no dice nada, ni se mueve.

Sólo se mantiene ahí, con su cara en shock.

— ¡Pero no tienes que preocuparte! —Exclamo después, sonriendo alegremente— ¡Somos amigos! —Muevo un poco de lado a lado la mano que él aún me sostiene— Y podemos seguir siendo amigos incluso así, ¿verdad?

El grito que él lanzó me hizo darme cuenta de que no iba a ser tan fácil como yo esperaba.

.

* * *

**Ya con éste sólo falta un drabble más y el extra :3**

**Gracias por leer~**


	11. Cuando los sentimientos se quiebran

**La primera amistad siempre es la más importante**

Colección de drabbles de Mary

.

_11. Cuando los sentimientos se quiebran._

.

¿Por qué?

De verdad creí que todo estaría bien. Siempre se lo decía.

Entonces, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué los ojos de Ethan me miran con odio y horror?

Justo después de gritar, él me soltó la mano rápidamente, como si le doliera el tocarme. Se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta, pero yo no quería que saliera.

Así que él no pudo abrirla.

Después de eso, se mantuvo de espaldas contra ella, con una expresión de completa desesperación.

¿Qué le sucede? ¿Acaso no tenía que aceptarme como soy?

Los amigos nunca se abandonan.

— ¿Estás bien, Ethan? —Pregunto preocupada, creo que está más alterado de lo normal; como amiga que soy, debo tranquilizarlo— ¡Todo va a estar bien!

Cuando intento acercarme, mi mano quiere dirigirse hacia su cabeza. Es porque quiero calmarlo, no quiero que se vea tan asustado, no es bueno.

Y no puedo abandonar a mi amigo.

— Prometo que te ayudaré en todo lo…

_¡PAF!_

Él golpeó mi mano con la suya.

— ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ! ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO! —Los gritos que salían de su garganta eran horribles. No quiero escuchar más— ¡SÓLO ALÉJATE DE MÍ!

¿Qué pasa?

Esto es algo tan extraño.

¿No somos amigos?

— No lo entiendo —hablo con una pequeña sonrisa, mis ojos están muy abiertos. Estoy confundida— ¿Acaso no somos amigos? ¡No lo entiendo!

— ¡Eres una de esas horribles pinturas! —Ethan cierra los ojos, ni siquiera me quiere ver, no parece querer escucharme tampoco— ¿¡CÓMO PODRÍA SER TU AMIGO!?

¿Es porque soy una pintura?

Es porque soy una pintura.

No sabía que algo como eso marcaba la diferencia. Nunca debí decírselo.

¡Pero yo no quería tener secretos entre amigos!

¿Qué tiene de malo si soy así?

¿¡Qué tiene de malo!?

Ethan se desespera más y voltea hacia la puerta nuevamente.

Esta vez logra abrirla y salir corriendo.

— ¿¡Qué tiene de malo!?

Siento algo húmedo caer por mis ojos. No sé lo que es, nunca lo había sentido antes.

Tal vez la amistad no existe, nunca existió para mí.

Aún así, yo quiero tener amigos. No quiero estar sola.

…

Unos segundos después, observo a lo lejos una rosa en el suelo.

Tiene un color hermoso, es de un verde olivo.

— Estoy tan aburrida, podría jugar algo.

Poco a poco, los pétalos van cayendo suavemente. Quiero saber lo que él realmente pensaba de mí.

— Me quiere... no me quiere… me quiere… no me quiere…

Todo cae hasta que queda sólo uno.

— ¡ME QUIERE!

Eso era.

Él realmente era mi amigo, sólo se asustó un poco por descubrir mi verdad.

Después de todo, los amigos nunca se abandonan.

Él ya nunca me abandonará.

…

…

…

Ahora, quiero tener una nueva amistad. Es mejor si esta vez es una niña.

Y me aseguraré de que ambas logremos salir de este lugar, sin que nadie me descubra. Porque los amigos nunca se abandonan.

De la experiencia se aprende.

Nunca se vuelven a cometer los mismos errores.

Nunca volveré a cometer los mismos errores.

NUNCA.

.

* * *

**Aún falta el extra, no crean que ya terminó xD**

**Y mientras escribía estaba pensando seriamente en si el chico OC terminaría así o escaparía... pero al final, lo dejé así xD**

**No sé realmente lo que pasó con él...**

**Gracias por leer~**


	12. Extra: Porque la amistad nunca se olvida

**La primera amistad siempre es la más importante**

Colección de drabbles de Mary

.

_Extra: Porque la amistad nunca se olvida._

.

Hoy también es un día normal aquí. He salido a visitar a mis amigas, las muñecas, a su habitación. Es algo aburrido que siempre tengan que venir.

Mientras caminaba me encontré con algunas esculturas. Les hablé de lo emocionante que sería el día de hoy. Tengo ese presentimiento.

A pesar de eso, intento que este día sea igual que todos los demás. Y las ganas que tengo de salir de este mundo no disminuyen. Incluso creo que aumentan al pasar los días.

Hoy también es un día normal aquí. Camino de regreso hasta mi lugar, donde luego me pongo a dibujar cosas nuevas. Hace poco creé un mundo con mis crayones, fue tan divertido, no sabía que era capaz de hacerlo.

Hoy también es un día normal aquí.

O eso creí, hasta que un ruido no tan extraño llama mi atención. Y luego las voces extrañas.

— ¡Sabía que este día sería emocionante!

Me pongo de pie. Tomo mi rosa amarilla.

Me dirijo hasta la puerta de mi habitación.

Quiero conocer a mi nueva amiga.

Es bueno que sean dos.

Al pensar eso, una amplia sonrisa se forma en mi rostro.

.

_- fin -_

_._

* * *

**Y eso ha sido todo de esta pequeña historia c:**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y que les haya parecido aunque sea un poco buena xD**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios, los agradezco mucho m(_ _)m**

**Espero poder hacer otra historia de Ib pronto uvu**

**Ahora sí, es todo xD GRACIAS.**


End file.
